User talk:100PercentRatedR/Archive 1
Re: Question Hello 100PercentRatedR, thank you for edits and additions to the RO wikia. Your contributions are very helpful :) I love what you've done for the town pages! They look great :D I did look around and see if I could figure out how to place an icon next to the quests for rings/amulets/items, but I wasn't able to do it :( I'm a newb to wikia :p I'm sure there is a way, though. You'll have to ask someone that knows more about how things work here. About the javascript - you need to ask G. Slack for that. He's the founder. I'm only an Admin, which means, basically, the only added privileges from User to Admin is the ability to delete pages (which Users cannot do), and ban Users. I'm sorry I could not be of more help to you Eiram 00:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Portal Hey there! It looks like the stylesheet is not being applied properly. You will need to copy the portal and main page jquery tabs/sliders section of the stylesheet over. That will allow you to apply the correct styling to the portal pages. If you want an alternate color scheme you can check out the Assassin's Creed stylesheet for another example of how it is implemented. I'm glad to help so either leave me a message and I'll respond as quickly as I can. Cheers! - --Tierrie 20:24, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Area Template and Wikia.css Hey, Just had a quick question for you about the template for Areas. Referring to this screenshot [http://imagebin.ca/img/FMt0WMa.png, I was wondering if you wanted to keep the white border that surrounds the green box about the area. With the previous skin, this white border would have likely been invisible, but now with a non-white background, I feel it kinda makes it look awkward. If you do want to change it, edit Template:Area/full and change File:Gohos.jpg __FORCETOC__(help forum | blog) " to & gt; for the onlyinclude and it should be fine. (Remove the spaces between & and lt, had to do that here or it would automatically convert to a <) For the icons, rather than having a universal template, it might be better to create a parameter for the existing template. For example, if you look at the Syrtis NPC List, it passes the unnamed variable } all the way down to NPC. Then there's a case statement which then choose which template to use, npc/full npc/tablerow npc/listitem and so forth. Not entirely sure if that would work, I need to think about that a bit more. Items template needs to be redone in the future probably, we could incorporate that in. Pretty sure that already exists for skills. See Crowd Control You can actually use any page as a template by using . There's a case statement in Template:Skill which can be modified if you want to have a larger icon. Probably create another template, which is just really similar to Template:skill/iconname maybe create Template:Skill/largeicon or something Yes, the slider seems to not function for me either. The slider on the Assassin's Creed and Dragon Age seem to still be working, so I'm not really sure why. I guess I'll try digging into the javascript, but it might be a few days before I get a chance. --Erica (talk) 19:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :There appears to be an uncaught exception in your javascript in MediaWiki:common.js at the line currentimage.insertBefore(imghead,currentimage.chi ldNodes0); :This may be the cause of the problem. Try removing the space. If it still doesn't work, lower the protection level on the page or you can temporarily give me rights to modify the javascript/css pages. --Tierrie 10:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Gohos The quest looks fine to me and no templates are showing in the NPC pages. The picture, does seem a bit strange. The html source code for the NPC doesn't reference Gohos.jpg at all. Perhaps those are an artifact from a previous bug in the quest or something else. Maybe deleting the picture and uploading it again will fix it. Quest Tables I changed the Alsius Quests table to have an Initiation Zone section and Inner Realm Zone section. Closed off the section with a Quest/tablebottom and started a new section with Quest/tabletop. Also, since there were only 2 sections, forced a Table of Contents with . If that's what you wanted, I can apply the same thing to the Syrtis and Ignis tables. Regarding War Zone quests, there are no quests which are given by NPCs in the War Zone? Perhaps the February update might add some, but to my knowledge none exist right now. --Erica (talk) 16:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quest Template It looks nice and clean. I would like to see the coordinates next to NPCs, as I found that helpful. Also, I tend to like a single color for the entire table, but that's just a preference, up to you really. As for sections, I would probably stick to auto generating them, unless one of us plans to go through all of the quests to redo the story/task sections. Although, the majority of the quests only have the screenshot and not an actual story written. I'm assuming you want to replace the old Template:Quest. In that case, renaming some of your variables would make the transition much easier(ie experience reward->xp, gold reward->gold). --Erica (talk) 14:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Update details and other issues I've finished the documented changes from powers listing changes made since version 0.9.8 (launch), however, there are a few issues. First, version 1.0.8'shttp://regnumonline.com.ar/index.php?l=1&sec=27&subsec=4&cl=72 changelog has extremely vague wording. The casting time reductions referred to are neither mage/archer CCs or warrior AoEs, so I don't think it will be possible to get a list of abilities which had their cast time lowered in that update, although I suspect Dual Shot is one of them. Also, several changes from 1.0.0http://regnumonline.com.ar/forum/showthread.php?t=34593 may not have been documented, I can remember Crash and Devastate as being some of them. This is because 1.0.0's forum post does not state specifically what changes were made. I remember most of them, but for the others I guess we'll just have to keep it this way. Next, a minor thing: Mass Ressurection needs to redirect to Mass Resurrection instead of being an empty page with on it. I'm not sure how to edit redirects. Lastly, we need to decide on what to do with abilities that no longer exist - do we delete them, or keep them for historical purposes and add a note saying the ability is no longer in the game? That's Tremor, Track Ally, Track Monster, Calm Creature, Awareness, Head of the Pack, Summon Incorporeal, Mirage, Provoking Blow, Protector and Deflect Projectiles. Thanks. Necrovarus 06:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I've edited the removed skills and just added a note in bold stating the skill no longer exists. Also, I've verified that Mind Push, Dual Shot and Shield Piercing all had their casting times added in version 1.0.8 through comparison of changelogs. If you want to add a page documenting skills removed from the game, I can remember the changelogs and most of the details of when and what skills were removed, so I'll be able to fill that out pretty quickly. Necrovarus 09:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png 23:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC)